thenewageofheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylar "Sky" Brooks
History Skylar Eva Brooks was born to a human woman and Dante. She doesn’t remember her mother, even though she had lived with her until her fifth birthday. Her father was of course a pureblood vampire from the house of Chthon, whom had plans for her the moment her mother told him that she was pregnant with his child. How the two of them met, is of course unknown to Sky. She was a happy child, as long as her needs were met and addressed. Even from a baby, her mother knew she was not a normal child. What child needed blood every so often? Well, her daughter did, and once a week is all she needed. Of course Dante provided the needed blood for his child, but he was of course making plans and putting them into action out of sight of the mother of his child. When she was five, Dante went to visit his daughter and her mother. He wanted to take his daughter and have her live with him. However, that would mean that Sky would never see her mother again. Her mother of course refused, and Dante killed her right before his daughter’s eyes. He then took her back to his ‘home’, where he then proceeded to put his much thought plans for his daughter and eventually his race into motion. He then locked his daughter up in the building where he lived, and proceeded to do horrible experiments on her. His goal was to see what he could take from her, and make sure his people could walk in the daylight as well as have no vulnerability to garlic and silver. She of course took whatever her father wanted his scientists to do to her for three years before she finally had enough. The scientists were foolish enough to leave some silver items laying about and her without supervision for a few moments. She found the strength to snatch up a few items and waited for her father to come and ‘check’ on her. She then killed him by stabbing him with one item, and escaping. Sky began living on the streets, hiding from her father’s people and feeding off of the homeless. What she didn’t know was that her actions were drawing attention to herself by another person like her. She was grabbing the attention of the very much feared Blade. He of course tracked her down in an alleyway, and he was about to kill her before he realized that she wasn’t a vampire. She was feeding in broad daylight for one, and that was enough to look over the eight year old girl before him. He came to the conclusion that she was like him, and took her under his wing so to speak. He officially adopted her, and trained her to take down her vampire kin like him. However, he could not get her to take his serum. After some testing on her, he found out that she doesn’t ‘infect’ others through biting like other vampires, but her blood is what would infect them. When she was eleven, Blade presented her with her very own nickname or more like a codename along with her most favorite weapon. He gave her a smaller version of his sword for her own. Now she moves with him and helps him rid the world of vampires, her hatred for what her father had done to her the only fuel she needs to accomplish her goals. Personality Sky is a very smart girl, and can keep a secret. Just look at who she is related to! She is not a shy, bashful, ‘good’ girl. In fact she is the complete opposite. She is outgoing, active, and gets into fights all the time while ‘working‘. She doesn’t take crap off of no one but her father, and even when she knows it is for her own good she doesn’t like it. There is one word that will not describe her, and that word is ‘NAÏVE’. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhumanly Acute Senses:' Sky's sense of sight and hearing are heightend to levels comparable to those possessed by true vampires. She is capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than an ordinary human. She retains this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. Sky's hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing him to detect sounds that an ordinary human can't and to be able to hear sounds an ordinary human can, but at greater distances. Sheis also able to sense the presence of supernatural beings or forces, whereas an ordinary human would be oblivious to them. *'Superhuman Strength:' Sky is supernaturally strong and is capable of lifting about 1 ton. *'Superhuman Speed:' Sky is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Agility:' Sky's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Sky's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair her. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Sky,like full vampires, possesses an accelerated healing ability that allows her to heal mild to moderate injuries with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Sky is capable of healing from severe slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of hours. However unlike her adoptive father, and due to her pureblood genes, she is able to regenerate missing limbs and organs. *'Immunity To Vampire Vulnerabilities:' True vampires have numerous and very particular supernatural vulnerabilities, most of which Sky is totally immune to. For instance, Sky is unaffected by direct exposure to sunlight, whereas most vampires are either rendered comatose during the daylight hours or are quickly incinerated when exposed directly to sunlight. Vampires are also highly allergic to silver, supposedly because of the metal's mystical purity. As a result, silver blades or bullets are capable of killing vampires. If not killed, and merely injured, it will take a vampire much longer to heal than if the injury had been inflicted by another material. Sky herself could be injured by a silver weapon, much as an ordinary human would, but her healing powers would be able to heal it as if it were an ordinary wound. Abilities Her adoptive father has been teaching her the following abilities that he, himself knows. He is teaching her to be a master martial artist proficient in practically every form of weaponry known to man. Including his particular specialty in the use of edged weapons, be they teakwood daggers or swords. She is learning to be a master in the use of small bladed weapons and can hurl knives with great accuracy. Sky is also showing great skill with firearms, including both automatic and semi-automatic, which she helps Blade modifies to fire hollow-point, garlic-filled silver bullets. She is also a skilled strategist and tactician. Strength Level Sky's strength is at superhuman levels. At her peak, Razor is capable of lifting 1 ton. Weaknesses *'Limitations:' Sky does possess one weakness common to all vampires, she needs blood to live. However, she does not infect those she feeds from because her saliva does not carry the virus. Her blood does, but her saliva does heal wounds if she licks them. Paraphernalia Equipment Only what her father and his human assistant gives her. Transportation Razor has taken on a liking for motorcycles. Weapons Razor uses a small arsenal of weapons: teakwood daggers; titanium, acid-etched swords; Kevlar body armor; automatic and semi-automatic firearms converted for use with hollow-point, garlic-filled silver bullets; and a variety of portable, custom-designed weapons that employ silver, garlic, sunlight, ultraviolet rays and anti-coagulants. Notes *Killed her father when she was eight… Trivia *Is adopted by Blade. *Is a dhampir, or daywalker, like her adopted father. Links Skylar Brooks - TNAoH RPG Application Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Brooks Family Category:Heroes Category:Adopted Children Category:Played by ABBY